Seto's Gift
by SportZScooby
Summary: Seto gives a gift to Tea and things go distratiously wrong. Chapter 7 is up. Alot better! First person for all those people who want to date Seto.
1. The Beginning

A/N This is written in first person for all those people who want to date Seto Kaiba although the actual pairing is Tea and Seto.  This is my first FF.  Please R&R.

Seto's Gift

"You look beautiful tonight." Kaiba said for like the fifth time tonight, but it hadn't gotten old.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and his eyes reflected the light. His eyes are so blue, like ice. I once remember someone saying that his eyes are like his heart, cold and unfeeling. I agree that they are like his heart, but he is so passionate and loving. Nothing compares as to when I'm with him. He put his hand on mine.

"You look very handsome tonight, too." I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They have a hold on me and I love it. He leaned across the table and we kissed. Ooooooooo my God. I still get shaken up when he kisses me. So warm and caring. It's as if his heart is talking to me. I couldn't think of anything just that I'm glad he's here and nothing will go wrong. His mouth producing more heat than a fire in the Sahara. His mouth doing unspeakable things to mine, but it was all so right. We stayed together like that for a while, don't ask me how long; I don't know. We finally stopped and the waiter came up to us wanting to know if we wanted dessert.

"No." Kaiba replied. He went to pay the bill but I objected.

"Let me pay for some of it." I said. The dinner was really expensive and I felt bad. But, a gentlemen as always to me, Kaiba wouldn't budge on the issue. Finally I relented. We went outside, hand in hand and started walking down the street towards his house. I stopped and grabbed his other hand.

"Let me pay for some of the dinner." I said again, but I had a different form of money in mind. I moved my hand to his waist to get ready.

"I already said n..." I pulled him into my body and kissed him before he could finish. When Kaiba realized what was going on he put his hands around my waist, not knowing he was massaging my back, which made the kiss all that much better. His mouth was so warm as was he. The heat in our mouths producing enough to cook a full 7 course dinner. In fact, he still tasted like his dinner. Chicken parmigiana. MMMMM. Another wonderful taste of Seto. His kisses also so passionate, so full of emotion. I could almost tell what he was thinking through the kisses and this one he loved. I didn't want it to stop but we finally did. I didn't want to pull away so he held me in his arms, keeping me warm through his overly large jacket.

"That form of money I never mind." He said with a smile on his face, a sparkle in his eye. We continued to his house. When we finally got there, Mokuba was in the kitchen, getting some ice cream. I loved Mokuba. He was my second favorite Kaiba brother, next to his brother of course.

"Mokuba, my favorite Kaiba brother." I said looking at Seto just to tease him. His emotions finally had shown through earlier that night, and I could tell he knew I was teasing. Kaiba took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it. Then before I knew it, he had put ice cream all over my face. On his face was a sort of gotcha expression. I tried to put some back on his face, but he grabbed my arm before I could reach him.

"Now, you wouldn't be trying to put that on me would you?" He said. I threw the ice cream at him but missed.

"I wanna show you something upstairs. I have a surprise for you." Seto said to me.

"Seto you shouldn't have. Dinner was enough. I feel bad enough." I replied to him especially since I was teasing him in front of Mokuba; but he did put ice cream on my face.

"Come on." Mokuba said. "He's been working on it for days." Mokuba pulled on my hand dragging me toward his brother's workshop. I resisted only slightly.

"Oooo, fine." I said as if I didn't want to. Seto's gifts were always wonderful and well thought out. I wonder what it could be.


	2. The Gift

Authoress Note: Sorry for the long update. I meant to update sooner but I was having trouble with my computer. Here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it. Thank you for all the updates.

Last Time on Seto's Gift

"_Come on." Mokuba said. "He's been working on it for days." Mokuba pulled on my hand dragging me toward his brother's workshop. I resisted only slightly. _

_"Oooo, fine." I said as if I didn't want to. Seto's gifts were always wonderful and well thought out. I wonder what it could be._



Chapter 2 The Gift

We walked upstairs, Seto stopping every so often to look back and smirk his famous smirk back at me being dragged by his brother. It was kinda funny I guess but I certainly wasn't gonna let him know I thought so too. Mokuba seemed more excited over it than I was. But that was because I had managed to grab a towel as we left the kitchen and I was in the process of cleaning my face. Seto knew that that smirk he was giving me annoyed me and he was getting enjoyment out of it. Boy was he gonna get it. That smirk was for his employees and even Yugi but not for me, his girlfriend. GRRRRRRRRRRR

Boy this was taking forever to get to the room, what was so important that he wanted to show me and practically have his brother drag me to. HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!! 3 flights of stairs up, down an excruciatingly long hallway, through another door, up 2 more flights of stairs, down another ½ of a hallway, up another flight of stairs, and down 3 doors. Finally we stopped. I tripped over Mokuba's feet as we stopped. Falling forward, I expected to hit my head off the wall, but instead Seto caught me. I smacked my head off of his shoulders, but that was certainly better than the wall. It took a second before I realized that he caught me. I looked up at him and gave him a sincere smile.

"Thanks." I told him.

"C'mon," Seto joked at me "You can't be that tired. It wasn't THAT long of a walk." He stressed the word that just to annoy me.

Fine then, I thought. Two can play at this game of increasing annoyance. I threw the ice cream infested towel at him. He tried to move but it still hit him in the face anyway. I cracked up. Seeing a towel covered in ice cream on the face of the great Seto Kaiba was just so funny. I think I even heard Mokuba laugh, but he was better at hiding his laughter than I was. Because I was laughing so hard I didn't notice him move his hands to my wrists until it was too late. Suddenly, he spun me around and pulled me into him, ceasing my laughter but not a smile that came to my face. He was so close and caring and warm. I swear he produced enough body heat to melt a glacier. It also helped that his gravity-defying trench coat was around him and covered most of me too.

"Now whatcha gonna do?" he whispered in my ear. Again I started laughing. I just couldn't help it. He was so close and so serious but with an air of gentleness and caring and laughter in his voice. Mostly it was simple playfulness and enjoyment, I guess. It also helped that when he talked, his dragon-hot breath tickled my ear. He kissed the back of my neck just to show he was serious, well sort of. He rested his head on my shoulder, smirking I could tell, just waiting for an answer. It made me happy to see him happy and smiling and not after just firing 217 employees from Kaiba Corp.

Before I could answer, Mokuba just shook his head and mumbled something to himself. I almost forgot that Mokuba had followed us up, and judging from the way Seto was acting, I guessed he had too. Seto had always been a little touchy about showing his emotions for my in front of his brother. He said it was because Mokuba was too little for things like that but I think it made him seem more human to Mokuba. It's like the famous Seto Kaiba could only show emotion for his brother while other people looked on and not his girlfriend. Mokuba was always so cute, though. He never minded Seto's and my little act of affection for one another. Mokuba then proceeded to unlock and open a door. He proceeded to go in and turn on lights, with Seto still holding me "hostage" following behind him. I noticed random parts of metal and other objects lying around the room. I smiled. I knew he had made something for me, but he had never built something for me. Something told me that he did and because of that my heart was soaring.

Mokuba pressed a button and two objects descended from the ceiling. The sudden movement made me jump but Seto pulled me only closer. It finally reached the floor and locked into place. What was this? I wondered. They were two chairs, white, and comfortable looking. They each had a large green lid sort of looking thing. It almost looked like a roller coaster chair encased in green.

"Come here." He said just barely above a whisper. He nudged me forward and the green lids opened up.

"What's this?" I asked him, genuinely confused.

"Just sit down." He told me. I look at him like he was crazy. "Just do it." He continued in his your getting on my nerves voice. I never like that voice and it annoyed me more than his incessant smirking when he used it with me. I guess he noticed this because when I went to sit in the chair he pulled me back into him and kissed. I was surprised but genuinely delighted. I relaxed into the kiss. I enjoyed kissing and so did Seto, especially when he surprised me with them. It was a long passionate kiss so full of emotion that if you measured it on the Richter scale we would have broken it. I loved it so much and he was so excellent at it. When we finally stopped, I looked into Seto's eyes and smiled at him. I could see his love for me in those icy blue stone cold eyes now on "blue" fire with a passion burning love.

I moved and sat down in the chair. Seto buckled me in. I put my hands on the arms rests and tried to relax. I was excited with anticipation and a little bit of worry.

"Don't worry. I will be with you the entire time." He told me and pointed to the seat next to me. He put a helmet on my head with a video screen on it. I could hear the lid close. I tensed. What was going on around me? I couldn't see anything around me. I grabbed the arm rests trying to settle myself down. Suddenly everything went dark…


	3. Inside the Gift

Authoress Note: Well here is chapter 3. Sorry for the long update. I had trouble over the holidays. _Italics _are thoughts.

---------------------------------------------

Last time on Seto's Gift!!!!!!

"Don't worry. I will be with you the entire time." He told me and pointed to the seat next to me. He put a helmet on my head with a video screen on it. I could hear the lid close. I tensed. What was going on around me? I couldn't see anything around me. I grabbed the arm rests trying to settle myself down. Suddenly everything went dark…

----------------------------------------------

_My God? What happened? Did the power fail? Am I stuck in here?_ I grabbed the armrests again, trying to relax myself. _What's going on? _kept running through my mind. My fingernails were digging into the chair. My knuckles white with pain, my eyes filled with sacredness and anticipation. Suddenly something bright flashed in front of my eyes. After all the darkness, my eyes burned with the bright light. While waiting for my eyes to adjust, I heard something in the background.

"Welcome." the voice stated. "Configuring complete." I was finally able to fully see what was going on in front of me. The screen had fully encircled my line of vision. I was so confused but strangely calm. _Uploading complete _flashed in front of me.

"Begin simulation." resounded around me. I knew that voice so well but for the life of me. I couldn't place it. Who was it? Another blast of bright light blinded me. My eyes closed tightly to hide me from what was going on.

"Open your eyes." the same voice that had said begin simulation said to me and I finally knew who it was. It was Seto. Oh, my God. _How stupid could I be? _

"Take a look around." he told me. I slowly opened my eyes. A joyous city sat in front of me with my darling next me to. _How could I have been so scared?_ I thought to myself. _Seto's here._ What I saw in front of me was a wondrous representation of Domino City. It was beautiful. So simple yet each building sparkled to life. Each building had its own personality.

"Follow me.," he told me, in a loving tone. We walked around and we were in the city. My friends appeared right in front of us, each and every one of them. This meant so much to me because everyone knows how he feels about them. It's not like he hides it very well. But still he had taken the time to put them in. Not one was speaking but just waving. He had taken the same care he had with the buildings and put into my friends. You could almost see the gel Yugi used to hold his hair in place. I felt a tear coming to my eye but I couldn't cry. I brushed it away before he saw. If he did he didn't say anything to me about it.

He turned away and I followed. When we turned back, we were back outside the city but it was nighttime. He knows I love looking at the city from the outside especially at night. Many a times we had done the same thing.

"You can look at it anytime you want now." He told me. I loved looking at the city covered with the beauty of sparkling lights, especially it all light up at Christmastime. I lived there all my life but it still amazed me.

"This is amazing." I told him when I could finally speak. "It's beautiful. It's amazing." I told him.

"I hoped you would like it." He said with a grin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground to watch the city with him. _Could there be a more perfect boyfriend? Someone more romantic than this? Who else would build a videogame just to please someone? _I wondered. No one could replace him. I love him.

"The city is beautiful." I told him. "I love you."

"Nothing is more beautiful than your eyes." He told me. _Always the romantic _I told myself. Suddenly, a giant creature flew overhead. It was 3 giant Blue Eyes White Dragons. _So he did put something in for himself._ I was hooked.

"Amazing isn't it?" he questioned me, after taking a look at my face I guessed. "One of my finest creations." He continued without waiting for my response.

"There amazing." Was all I could manage. _God, how stupid do I sound? This is amazing and I can't come up with anything better. _I was barely able to put together a coherent statement as I was too overcome with enjoyment, to be able to come up with something more creative, I finally comforted myself with.

The three dragons danced overhead for a while. Suddenly they dove right for us!!!!!!!!!!

"Something's wrong! Get down!!!" Seto yelled at me. He pushed me down. As he did I rolled down a hill away from him. I covered my head. Try as we might to avoid the dive bombs from the dragons they got us. I felt something grab me. One of the dragons had finally captured me.

"HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I screamed my head off for him to help me. I looked for him but finally realized one of the creatures had trapped him too. It hurt me so much to see this going on. He had spent so many hours getting this ready for me and now his beloved Blue Eyes were attacking him. _That's it. I'm not taking it anymore_… I told myself. I tried to wriggle free but in my current predicament, I was left unavailed.

_Once more_… I told myself. That did it. But now I was free falling, for I had not notice that we were flying thousands of feet in the air. I was headed straight for the ground at sound breaking records.

When I would have reached the ground something stopped. No I didn't crash into the ground. Instead the simulation had ended. I tried to move but I still couldn't. I looked to see that I was attached to the chair at my ankles and wrists.

"Hello and Welcome." I heard this and looked up. I gasped. "Kaiba boy. You take mighty nice care of your girlfriend here." It was Pegasus.

"Let us go." Seto commanded.

"What's the word I'm looking for?" Pegasus had said. "O yes. No. I have much better plans for you." He looked at me with a vague hint of fun and amusement in his eyes. Now I was in real danger.


	4. Disaster Does Alot of Talking

HEhe. I'm back with yet again another chapter of Seto's Gift. (obviously) Hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews. Cookies for all my reviewers+hands out cookies+ I made them. they are really good. take your pick. I recommend the chocolate chip or the sugar cookies. Now. on with the story.

_"Let us go." Seto commanded. _

_"What's the word I'm looking for?" Pegasus had said. "O yes. No. I have much better plans for you." He looked at me with a vague hint of fun and amusement in his eyes. Now I was in real danger. _

_"What are you doing here?" roared Seto from his current position strapped to the chair next to me._

"Oh, Kaiba-boy. I was just borrowing your room. And I was also wondering, if I could borrow your girlfriend?" came the response. Pegasus was glaring death daggers at Seto and Seto was sending them right back. It's any girl's dream to have two guys fight over them but this is ridiculous.

"Keep away from her." Seto growled at the intruder. The outburst caused Pegasus to turn away from Seto and turn towards me. Oh, my God. What was he going to do? His arm raised slightly by his side. "Keep you grubby kidnapping hands off my girl." Seto roared once more.

"Oh, I haven't kidnapped anybody… … … yet!" Pegasus stated in a slight whisper as his arm slowly raised and touched my face. I closed my eyes to scared to watch what was going down in front of me. As his hand slide up and down my cheek, I jerked my head towards Seto, who at the current moment was fighting with the chair that held him down and was losing. With firing burning in his eyes, his teeth bearing just waiting to get a hold of Pegasus. Wait! That's it! I carefully felt one of his fingers dancing on the side of my face. With the speed of a snake I spun my head around and clamped down. Success! I got his finger and from the looks of it I broke the skin too. Yes! Go me! My revelry was short lived when it ended with a crack. A crack of his hand slapping my cheek. My head quickly whipped around and stopped. I could still feel his hand on my face but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of Pegasus knowing that he hurt me.

"That'll teach you to bite the hand that feeds you." Pegasus cackled evilly. He must have went to the same school as Seto for cackling. Creepy! Wait, what did he mean by the hand that feeds you? Whatever. He exited the room in a flash. Weird but oh well, as long as he's not in here. I looked at Seto.

"Are you okay?" Was all he wanted to know. I could tell he was worried and upset. His eyes gave him away no matter how well he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah." I told him. "As long as he doesn't come near me anymore." Before another sound could be uttered, Pegasus was back with finger wrapped in some sort of cloth. The cloth was dyed red, yes, with his blood. I smiled a slightly evil smile to myself. (I had picked up the smile from Seto. Hehe go me.)

"Now, where were we?" Pegasus questioned slightly. Once again, Seto tried breaking his locks with his brute strength but it only served to make a rattling sound. "Now why would you want to leave our little party, here? It is so rude to your host." Pegasus slightly smiled, very evilly.

"Host." Seto roared. "Host. It's my house!"

"What do you want with us?" I asked meekly. Pegasus looked at me like I had a growth on my head, but whatever. Maybe it just threw him off because that was the only thing I had uttered since he was in here. Seto answered my question.

"What he always wants. Money and power."

"Close but that's not entirely it." Pegasus slyly smiled. "Most of the time I want money and power, just like most other people. Unlike most other people though, I have money from creating duel monsters and power, although not as much as I would like. So, why would I go through all this trouble just to get in here? Most of the men in Japan are jealous of Seto Kaiba. They want the money, the power, the lap of luxury he lives in."

"That's not fair." I defended Seto. "He works really hard for what he has and where he is." I should know. I constantly try to get him to relax and spend more time with Mokuba. Poor Mokuba! Where was he? Was he captured too? I haven't seen him since we went inside the game. The intruder broke my train of thought.

"The girls in Japan want him, although they too want his money and power. They want him like you have him." What was he trying to imply? He continued on. "Me. I'm a simple man who does care for money and power but there is one thing, maybe two, that I enjoy much more. What are they you ask? Well, I love to make people squirm and angry. It gives me so much pleasure to see people in pain." He inhaled like he could get the pain in the air. "The other thing is love. And I love you." It was my turn to inhale and choke at the very thought. Where was the nearest garbage can? I think I'm going to puke.

He had begun to circle me at the beginning of the monologue and was now behind me. When I looked for the garbage can I nearly smacked into his face. Yuck, now I really need to puke. I immediately jerked my head around the other way to look at Seto. Just see him would calm me down so I could think of a way out of this. Seto's eyes were on fire. I smiled sweetly to myself. Pegasus was going to die. This was going to be sweet! Pegasus's cold hand brought me out of my happiness. Eww! He was touching me again. He lifted my head to look at him in the eyes and probably so I couldn't bite him again. Darn it!

"You are a very beautiful woman any man would like as a prize." I tried to move away but his hand held my jaw firm. Besides, being strapped down to a chair doesn't allow for much movement anyway. His other hand began to slowly comb my through my hair. The gesture would have been very nice if it was Seto, but alas, it was only Pegasus. He began to speak again. Oh, what now? He was going to kill me with all the talking he had done.

"I'm a simple man, only ever slightly jealous. But when I set my mind to attaining something, I get it by any means possible. Now, I've set my mind to making you mind. Plus it will antagonize Kaiba-boy over there to no ends."

"Never." I retorted. "I love Seto and that will never end."

"We will just have to change that won't we?" He cracked an evil smile. A cold shiver ran down my back.

"Leave her alone." Seto roared from across the chair. He seemed so far away.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a conversion when you are not in it?" Pegasus spat at him.

"When it's about me and concerning my girl I can but in where ever I want." Seto retorted.

"Aww. Is Kaiba-boy jealous?" Pegasus turned toward Seto and finally had let me go. My jaw hurt like the dickens. "How sweet. But you really need to learn to share and not be so controlling. Didn't your parents teach you how to share?" No. Pegasus had hit his sore spot. No one ever even talked about his parents let alone so badly about them. Seto's look of shock and his inability to make a coherent sentence scared the crap out of me. With Seto out of commission, how would we ever get out of this?

Pegasus turned away from him and went behind me so he could still see Seto's face. He put his arms around my torso pretending to hold me. Aww, man can't he leave me alone. I tried to squirm but that only served to make him squeeze me tighter. I looked back to Seto pleading for him to come back to me. Pegasus then, quietly, moved his head onto my shoulder. Shiver! That did it. My Seto was back.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HER." He roared, shaking the windows in the room, each word a sentence in itself.

"This will shut him up for good." Pegasus quickly came around to face me and turned his head to Seto. "This is for you Kaiba-boy." With that he bent down and his mouth clamped down over mine. I was to stunned to do anything. Oh, Help me Seto!

I had fun writing this chapter (especially because I was on winter break and no school for a week). I wanted to update Friday but alas i had to go to the doctors. Hoped you liked it.

Review please

ME/


	5. Last Looks

"_This will shut him up for good." Pegasus quickly came around to face me and turned his head to Seto. "This is for you Kaiba-boy." With that he bent down and his mouth clamped down over mine. I was to stunned to do anything. Oh, Help me Seto!_

The cruel and unusual punishment. What insanity! He seems to be enjoying this way too much, if you know what I mean. His disgusting kidnapping mouth clamped over mine, his breath and mouth tasting faintly of wine. His body so huge that he just towers over mine that it scared the living crap out of me. I tried to keep my mouth shut because this just wasn't right. It should be Seto not Pegasus. That stupid insolent intruder just kept going on. I fought harder and harder so I wouldn't have to kiss him but he seemed to get more enjoyment out of that. I could hear Seto screaming in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was concentrating more on trying to get him off me and quick. Suddenly it hit me. Yes, it would work. At least it had once before.

I slowly started relenting on the fighting back against the evilness. I opened my mouth just slightly. Just enough to … yes. With the suddenness of a snake and the power of 1000 vice grips I used my mouth to impale his tongue or lip I really couldn't tell. He jumped back, a bit startled and hurt, I am happy to report. I coughed horribly, trying to get his reminiscences of him out of my mouth. When I could finally breathe again, the stupidness decided it was time to speak again.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" he posed to me. I didn't even dignify it with an answer. Instead I spit his wine taste in my mouth in his general direction. I hoped that I hit him. I think I did too because he roared at me in like T-12 seconds later.

"How dare you!" Wonderful. I thought to myself. I finally got under his skin.

"Well, I thought that was fun." I told him in a mocking condescending tone to the question he had asked me earlier. He didn't seem to get any enjoyment out of that though. Again, satisfied with my outcome, I smiled to myself. Seto seemed to enjoy that too, because I saw his trademark smirk back in place smirking at Pegasus. I giggled to myself. Really, that had been the most fun I had had in the like the past hour or so that we had been captured.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" he roared at me, but I really wasn't paying attention. Like I said, I was having fun at the moment. "Fine then. I will wipe it off for you, DEAR." He accented the word dear to get my attention but it still didn't work. Dear did catch my attention but not in time. But come on. If Pegasus or any other crazing maniac had you tied to a chair and called you any such term of endearment it would catch you off guard too.

_SMACK!_ With that he sealed his promise to wipe the smile off my face. My face must be like a strawberry right about now. He had smacked the opposite cheek but he used more force this time. The bitterness of blood was lingering on my tongue. I gathered he had broken the skin only slightly though on the inside of my mouth. I really loathe the taste of blood but right now it was better than him kissing me. I really really wanted to spit again but seeing how before turned out I thought better of it.

"Aww." Pegasus cooed sarcastically. "Aren't we having fun anymore?" He patted my cheek softly. I jerked my head away with little success one again reminding me that I was tied down to a chair. "Your hair is very soft and it smells really good, too." What? He did just smell my hair. Oh, wonderful. Not only is he a psycho maniac but he likes to smell people's hair too. Just wonderful.

"Leave her alone!" Seto roared for like the fifty-ith time tonight. Thank God for Seto. I couldn't make it without him. Pegasus began acting really strange. He suddenly walked over to him and whispered to him and pointed at me. What was he saying? They were both staring at me. It gave me a cold shiver down my back. Pegasus then suddenly came over to me.

"Look at Kaiba-boy sitting over there. His blue eyes burning, his hair in his eyes, his trench coat defying gravity. Take a good long look, because it's going to be your last."

Oh, my. That couldn't be good.

Ok. So I know it wasn't as good as it had been, but I promise it will be better. More action next chapter. Plus I know it's real short too but I'm going into the hospital Monday and I wanted to give you an update.

ME/


	6. Exercise time

cowering behind a bullet proof couch+ Ok. I know I know yinz all hate me but it's not my fault. Teh last time I updated I said I was going in the hospital and this was the first time I had a chance to update. I'm so sorry. Please dont' hate me. Look I have freshly baked cookies for everyone as a peace offering.+offers cookies+ School will be letting out soon the I promise faster updates. Until then onto the story

"The takeover is complete. The building is secure." Said some random dude with sunglasses and a suit looking like CIA agent. I guess he was Pegasus's head of security.

"Thank you. You may leave leave me now but keep me updated." Pegasus told him. So I was right. "Wonderful. Wonderful." Pegasus stated with an evil glare in his eyes. He slowly turned and walked back towards me. O joyous exurberation. More small talk with the evil beyond evil with duel monsters cards and a little too much free time on his hands. "This is the time to be separated forever." Oh, dear that couldn't be good.

Ever so slowly and gently he pulled out key card out of his pocket. Ever so gently he kneeled on the sides of me, working easily with my feet being locked to the chair. Crud. What was I going to do? There was no where to run, no where to hide. NO one to … … There it is. The tiniest bit of shaggy black hair was peering over one of the counters in the corners of the room. Some one call the electric company. I can see the lightbulb over my head glowing and not stopping. I know what I can do! But the downside of my plan would be that I may not make it back to Seto. I may not even make it out alive! But I had to do it. There was no choice. That was it. May my soul be at peace for the sake of Mokuba. By this time he had unlocked my hand and was on the other side of me working on my other foot. Please for once tonight, let something go my way. My leg was free and my arm was almost done. Lady luck please be on my side!

Taking a deep breath as my arm was unlocked. He stood up as I did. Using my palm like in the Miss Congeniality movie hit his nose slowing him down enough making an opening for me to run. Good bye my Seto. I hope to see you sometime again. I made it to the door and pulled it open. Suddenly it was like a snake on a rat, he had my arm. I used the other arm to hit his hand with the key card and it went flying. He fell backwards and I made it out of the room with just a few steps ahead of him. Thank God, I have been around this house for like 50 gazillion times.

"Stop her! Catch her!" I could hear being screamed. I turned my head slightly around to see bunches of guards running behind me. Great. Just more enjoyment. I needed to keep them busy long enough, and get thenm out of the hallway. I nearly missed the next hallway, but only side stepped it by a few steps. I could still hear the stampede behind me slowly closing in on me. Just a few more minutes. I reached the end of the hallway with no where to go but through a door.

Crud! It's steps. I could hear the shouting voices almost reaching the door. Down we go. I started to run down the stairs. Halfway down, I tripped down the stairs descending downt eh stairs as gracefully as ever. I smacked me knee off of one of the stairs but I didn't have time to worry about that.

When I stopped rolling down the stairs, I got up and ran through another door. HOLY CRUDNESS! How many guards are there? I only got a couple steps before another guard appeared. I jumped into a door that was right next to me since I couldn't go forward or back. I would only have a couple of seconds to before they would be there. I scanned the room, one of Seto's many work rooms. There was only a desk, a lamp, and a couple of chairs. I couldn't hid under the desk because then I would be trapped, but the lamp and one of the chairs could really improve my situation. I grabbed them and turned back to the door and it was thrust open ricocheting around the room.

Two men ran into the room. I grabbed the chair and threw it at the men. Direct hit! The chair smashed to pieces but Seto could afford another one. It knocked both men out cold. I ran to the side of the door way as a third man ran inside. I used the floor lamp to hit him on the back to the head. The lamp worked well so I kept it with me as I jumped over the man. I continued forward until I reached another guard. I backed up and charged at hit with the lamp. CLOTHESLINE! He fell backwards with the remains of the broken lamp on top of him. There goes my last line of defence. I turned at the end of the hall way to see Pegasus and another guard reaching me. I backed up right up into another guard. From the force I fell forward onto the ground hitting my head off the ground. That didn't matter. I scrambled forward in a new direction until a third guard popped out of no where. Do they multiply or something?

The third guard hit my shoulders throwing me back down the on the ground. The guard then proceeded to grab my shoulders and hold me down. Finally, I heard Pegasus mumble something as I scrambled to try to get free. They moved back until, guess who's face I saw? IF you said Pegasus I'll give you a cookie.

"This was no time for exercise my dear." He told me.

"Oh really," I retorted. "I rather enjoyed it."

"I bet you did." He told me. But that was a big mistake. I guess I'll just have to watch you from now on myself." Those stupid psychomaniacs but what can I do?

I kicked forward hitting the back of Pegasus's knee. He fell forward and I jumped over him. I ran as fast as I could be alas it was to no gain. Suddenly something heavy fell on me. It was a guard! WE fell to the ground, the guard pinnig me again. Another guard grabbed myankles and proceeded to pick me up off of the ground. They walked me downt eh hallway to Pegasus.

"This is quite enough." He told me. "You shall be mine or no ones at all."

With that he hit me in the back of the head and I fell forward mimicking the position of many guards I had used the same move on.

Well I hoped you all liked it. I had a fun time writing it.

ME/


	7. Arising Fears

heheheh. I'm back. Yes I know its been a long time but all summer I was in and out of the hospital so it was really hard to write and find a time to update. I finally finished the next chapter so here it is. I hope u like it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I don't know how long I was out. Probably a few hours, but I had no sure way to be exact. I came to but didn't open my eyes. My head was pounding and I just wanted to sleep some more. I guess when he hit me I had temporarily lost sense of what was going on. It felt like I had just been sleeping for a long time. I tried to stretch my body into moving. Just like I do when I get up. My neck stretched then I tried the rest of my body, but what was this? I couldn't move. Suddnely what had happened earlier replayed in my mind. Everything that had happened: the dinner, Seto's special gift for me, getting trapped and kidnapped, Pegasus trying to kiss me, running around to let Seto escape to save his little brother, everything. It came rushing back which didn't help my headache at all.

I squeezed my eyes real tight to try to make it a dream but I knew it was of no use. All of a sudden, the door creacked open. I could hear it. Oh, no. Not Pegasus. Not now. With my head acting strangely I couldn't take seeing his hideous face. Maybe if I pretend to still be out, he would leave. I could hear his feet walking towards me. Just keep calm.

"Hello my dear." He stated calmly. For a second I thought he knew I was awake but when he continued to talk, I felt a little better. "Sleep soundly, my darling angel, soon you will be mine." I cringed at the thought of that and how dare he call me his darling angel. Ew, ew. I swear I had to prevent my body from convulsing at the thought of what he had said. I can fell the couch sink silently as he sat down next to me and began caressing my cheek ever so softly. "Why must you be so loyal to Kaiba-boy? What does he have that I don't have? If only you wouldn't put up a fight, it would make this so much easier but anything you love is worth fighting for I guess." Oh man, does he always have to do that, but without knowing it he had answered his own question. I really did love Seto so as he said, anything you love is worth fighting for.

As these thoughts were rushing through my mind I suddenly felt somting pressed against my mouth, again. No, not again. His wine-infested mouth on mine again in less than a 12 hour period. This is stopping right now. Swiftly, my eyes opened and a mere half of a second later my teeth had broken toe skon on his lip. I felt better instatntly. I predicted that not only could he not kiss me now, he couldn't try it again for at least the rest of the night. I was starting to feel a little better about this situation.

"Come near me again" I taunted him "and I'll bit your face off." I had began thrashing at him to accutuate my point but I was violently thrust back down on the couch that I was currently tied to.

"Don't leave." He told me as if I had a choice. "I'll be right back." He promptly exited the room. I screamed in frustration as I desperately tried to free myself without avail. If only I could get unlocked. I could be out of here and he would never know. I was mad. Stupid Pegasus! Stupid body guards going stupidly caughting me stupidly. Stupid obsessive kidnappers that had nothing better to do than to kidnap the world's youngest and richest CEO's girlfriend. No mad isn't the word. Seethign is closer to where I was.

My eyes landed on the door to which Pegasus had just exited. Someone had helped him and seemed to be talking about something. A third figure appeared said something briefly then disappeared. I desperately wanted to know what he said but try as I might I just couldn't hear it.

The door flashed open and the dreaded evil had once again entered my room, with his swollen mouth. My prediction from earlier had been correct. I smiled to myself, although it didn't last long.

"You need to stop doing that." He told me. Geez, for someone with a swollen bottom lip he could talk pretty darn well. He slowly, deliberately walked over to me still helplessly trapped on this couch. I cautiously watched him walk over to me. I could feel my heart race. What was he going to do to me? I was helplessly trapped here with only him in the room. And whatever was in his mind, I could do little to stop. So needless to say, I was beginning to worry.

He had sat down again on the couch and just stared at me. He didn't say a word, he just sat there. He stared right at my eyes. It felt like he could see right through me. I usually had an easy time hiding my facial expressions, but my eyes were the one thing that could give me away. I could usually control my eyes, but as eventful as this night had been, you never know. My eyes were harder to control. Seto, so far, was the only one who knew my secret.

"I can see fear in your eyes." He blatantly told me. It made me jump. He said it with such ferocity that it was scarry.

"I beg to differ with that statement." I told him even though it was 100 percent correct. Did he know my secret too? I wondered to myself.

"Oh, no. You are the liar. I can see it in your eyes." He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed hard. My shoulders were throbbing. He had me and he had me good. He knew what I was feeling and he had me trapped on the couch, my wrists tied down and my shoulders locked in place. "Now there will no more biting, hitting, kicking, etc." He commanded me like one of his guards.

"NO!" I shouted. "I will fight to the death to stop you."

"Well" he continued "that just might happen. But that will be later, because for now your not getting out. Ever."

He violently got off the couch and put his arms out to his sides to emphasize his point. He spun, like I spin in a ballet dance. He did it with ease but certainty.

"Look what I have done already. I have taken over the house of the biggest CEO in the world, locked him in another room, and have kidnappedn and trapped his girlfriend." Well most of it was true, but he had failed to notice one fact that was blatantly not true. Seto.

"You really have no idea what you're doing do you? Why don't you go check in on Kaiba-boy." I told him mocking what he always called my Seto. "I can guarantee he won't be there."

He ran out, talked to somebody I heard, shrieked, and then ran back in.

"How did you? What did you?" He sputtered at me. "You will pay for this." He marched deliberately told me.

That can't be good. Oh, Seto where are you?

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

So I'm back and I hope you liked it. Let me know. Im not sure how it turned out


End file.
